Silent Goodbyes
by FieryFafar
Summary: White remembering the day N left him.


_"I'm sorry, White." He apologized sadly, voice muffled by sobs. His head was down. His hands were clenched into fists. The visor of his cap hid his emerald eyes, yet the petite brunette could perfectly see the despair that carved his every soul. Her breathing was clogged as she looked at him, the young man looking ever so miserable and pitiful._

_She wanted to move. She wanted to console him. She wanted to take his hands and tell him that everything is okay; that everything is as it should be. Nothing could hurt him now. Nothing could control him now. He was able to control his own destiny. He was able to follow his own dreams; his ideals of his perfect world._

_But all she did was stood there, frozen in her tracks as the young man crumbled before her._

_He was suffering. And she did nothing to stop his pain._

_Finally, N took one long breath and looked up. He stared at the young lady in front of him. He flashed a small smile that seemed too broken to be radiant or happy. But he did his best, curving his mouth to the sweetest line he could manage. His eyes were coated in light red. His cheeks were flushed in light pink._

_He had been tortured enough. And she did nothing to help him overcome the malice._

_"Thank you, White." He mouthed carefully, voice still reaching a faint muffle. His feet retracted backwards, eyes glued on his rare friend. Once reaching near the huge wall's edge, he gave another smile. This time, it was rather sincere than before._

_He was a lost boy, trapped in a delusional man's world. And she did nothing to save him out of it._

_With his right hand placed on his chest, N gave a small bow. He stood up straight, eyes glancing at the girl. His smile was never gone. His sullen-filled eyes gave a tiny spark of lost hope._

_Before he fell from the gaping hole, N calmly bid, "Farewell, White."_

_And just like that, he took another step backwards and fell. But in a blink of an eye, Zekrom caught him, and the two flew off in a matter of seconds._

_They disappeared from her range of vision. White merely stood there, mind empty as to what to do next. Her arms trembled, but not out of coldness. Her heart felt heavy. Her breathing got uneven as she tried to calm herself down._

_But sadly, no matter how hard she tried, a tear finally trailed down her cheek._

_Still, she managed a dry chuckle. As White looked at the bright blue skies, a pursed smile formed her torn lip._

_"See ya later then, N."_

* * *

She let out a huge gasp of relief as White lay on the bed of grass. Arms folded behind her head, she watched as the stars twinkled above her. A smile was seen on her charming face. Her aqua eyes sparkled in joy to see the stars aligned around the majestic full moon.

_"White, you said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! If anyone can, it's you!"_

His words rang in her ears like two, chiming bells. Her eyes narrowed slightly, facial expression changed from excitement to wistful adoration.

How long has it been? That they haven't met? How is he now? Has he made new friends? Has he found his purpose in life? Has he achieved his ideals that he so long dreamed?

A chuckle wheezed through her parted lips. White blew out a single whistle, making a melodious tune to occupy her thoughts. A finger lazily pointing up the dark sky, White softly mused, "Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light." Her right palm opened as she stretched her arm, as if trying to touch the stars above her. White breathed another giggle, head tilting slightly to see the elegant moon.

No matter how hard she denied, she wouldn't lie; she missed him. She missed that weird, odd, enigmatic, and sometimes childish man. She missed his strange demeanour, even when all it ever gave her were headaches. She missed their coincidental meetings that gave her all kinds of funny and unforgettable moments. She missed seeing his confused expression whenever White spoke words he never heard of.

As egoistic and feisty as she was, she wouldn't lie to her heart; she missed him.

But one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to admit _that_ out loud.

The girl stood up, arms stretching comfortably. A loud yawn escaped her mouth. Scratching her neck, White continued to stare at the stars. Legs crossed and body swaying left and right, the brunette giggled amusingly and slowly shook her head. "Idiot, you don't have to say goodbye at that time." She talked to herself, eyes gazing upon the lovely lights.

He was burdened with a horrible past. And only Arceus knew how she wanted to help him forget in every possible way.

Because she knew, she was his one and only friend. And he was someone very dear to her.

Her smile was still in place, but her eyes held such a longing simmer for a long lost friend. Scoffing lightly, White looked up into the stars and happily chirped, "You'll come back. And when you do, I'll be there with open arms to greet you, Mr Bushy Hair Man."

_**END.**_


End file.
